1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to dual wheel assemblies and more particularly to the replacement of a standard dual wheel assembly by a substantially wider dual wheel assembly without modification of the attachment means for connecting the wheel assembly to the hub portion of a vehicle.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Prior attempts to substantially widen the wheel assemblies on, for example, agricultural vehicles including fertilizer spreaders, have presented many problems. One such prior arrangement replaces the short threaded studs on the spokes of the hub portion with much longer studs and a plurality of plates were welded to the internal flange of the outer rim, and the studs extended through such plates with the spacer also welded to the internal flange and sandwiched between the outer rim and the inner rim. Another prior arrangement had a plurality of saddles attached internally within the spacer adjacent the spokes which fit onto respective spokes, and the studs passed therethrough and nuts were threaded onto the studs to affix the saddles to the spokes.
While being somewhat effective, such prior arrangements have presented many problems particularly in removing the short threaded studs from the spokes and replacing same with longer ones, in the slippage which occurred between the hub, rims and spacer caused by play in the saddles, and/or the elongated studs, and the overall lack of proper support and rigidification which is required in providing appropriate dual wheel assemblies for such vehicles.